Missed me
by Evil-Luna
Summary: Sequel to let me go, Bra stays with Vegeta after Bulma dies and he keeps her as his own. ChiChi is dying in front of Goku's eyes. UPDATING AGAIN!
1. Is it over?

A/N: I don't know about this so bare with me on this. Anyway here is my sequel to Let me go. Please stop reading if you don't like it and don't tell me how gross it is to have Bra and Vegeta together because I probably already know. Lol

Chapter 1: Is it over?

Goku's POV

A couple years ago my wife's sister got sick and she died. They were really close and well people would say stuff about them, not that I believe them mind you, but I think that you should consider it. Well they said that if one of them died the other would. Why am I so worried? Bulma's dead! Please, doctor she's sick and I'm losing hope in everything. Please help her.

I said that to the doctor about six days ago but he couldn't help her. Why do they have doctors if they can't do anything? Well I take care of Chichi still, everyday I pick her up and bring her everywhere with me, but nothing will bring her back to who she was. They don't know what Bulma had but apparently it runs in the family, Chichi's mother and grandmother died from the same thing, and still no one knows!

My sons don't know what to think about any of this. Goten doesn't even know his mother. Gohan is going to get married to someone soon but he never brings her here because he doesn't want her to see his mom like this. This just isn't fair, Chichi didn't do anything to anyone, none of us did so why does it have to end like this? I just want her to be okay, that's all, but no one will let me have it.

As for Vegeta he's completely okay. He's OKAY! I have no idea what his problem is. His wife died and he's okay. Well I'm not okay with my wife dying and I'm not going to let it happen.

A/N: Sorry it's so short I'll have another chapter today.


	2. Tainted love

Chapter 2: Tainted love

Bra's POV

No I ran away for a good reason. Well it may not be that I ran away from one thing in particular, more of everything. I was just tired of everything and I couldn't just watch him die. No ma'am he does not know where I am. Yes I was close to him. He might be gone by now but I'm not sure.

The day was spent getting me ready for the party that Vegeta was taking me to. It was only for royal people, important people, which will mean that my aunt and her family will be there. It's not that I don't like them it's just that I felt weird around people that were not in my house. Gohan never seemed to want to talk to me and he usually looked the other way when I was around. I know why trust me, but I didn't want to admit it at the time.

Lily, my servant, helped me get ready and she was so fussy. She kept looking at me in the mirror and pulling hair back and forth. Even though she did all this she would always manage to tell me that I was beautiful. It no longer amused me to hear her say it.

I was sitting at the mirror pushing my comb around the stand while the servant looked for clothes for me to wear. I was sitting in my corset and getting annoyed of here presence. She finally found something out of my wardrobe of clothes and brought it to me cheerfully.

"This would be so nice for the party," she said pushing in down on her body to show me what it looked like.

My eyes narrowed at her as I sighed and nodded. She would never stop saying things looked good on me or that I was pretty. But I didn't want to hear it from her anymore; I only wanted to hear it from one person.

"I will leave you to get dressed, darling," She said turning around ands then I heard her sigh and my face lit up. "Vegeta she's getting changed and she doesn't need you in here. Do you forget who you are?"

"Do you forget who you are? No, of course not. You can leave now, slave," the sound of Vegeta's voice made my heart skip a beat, he wanted to see me.

I pulled the dress over my body embarrassed that he may have seen me with barely anything on. He looked at me for a minute and I wanted to look back but I couldn't make eye contact with him, it was too much. His eyes searched my mind as well as my body and I could feel myself shrinking to the floor.

"How are you," Vegeta said startling me.

"I'm fine, d-Vegeta," I smiled but still looked to the floor.

Vegeta had told me to call him by his name one day when I was staying in his room. He had told me that it was too weird for me to call him dad or father so I should just call him Vegeta. I was happy to do it and he was happy that I listened to him. But sometimes I get jealous of my mother because Vegeta mistakes me for her and he loved her a lot. He told me that he had to remind himself that I was not her, it kind of hurt my feelings.

"That's good. Are you almost ready to go?"

I looked in the mirror, "Yes."

He kneeled down over my shoulder and his lips touched my neck. The hairs on my neck stood up and my body froze in pleasure of his touch. Vegeta left like that as he usually did and I went back to what I was doing after a short break.

The carriage came to take us away to the party. Vegeta wasn't talking to me or looking at me. It was very uncomfortable to be so close to him with someone else around. When we are in bed together it is a lot easier to do and say things since no one is around to witness and it is dark. But there was someone there and I could see him very clearly.

Before we got there I knew what would happen. We would meet up with my brother and his fiancée. We would also see Gohan, his fiancée, Goten, Chichi, Goku, and maybe if I was lucky I would see Marron. She was a good friend of mine, one that I could tell all my secrets.

A/N: Sorry it was so short I wanted to put it up today.


	3. Strange

Chapter 3: Strange

Gohan's POV

I did know them, yes. Well I tried not to think about it. Would you want to think about it everyday? No, you wouldn't. Listen, it's not that I don't care it's just that I had my own family to worry about. Yes I was suppose to marry Videl at that time, but we also had a kid on the way. No one told you? Well, no one knew.

"Are you ready," I asked Videl who was still in her room.

She came out and shut the door behind her, "Yes you can stop asking now."

I kissed her and quickly grabbed her hand pulling her toward the door. We were suppose to go to a party and we were going to be late again. My dad was going to meet her today so that we could finally get the okay to marry. See, we found out recently that Videl was expecting my child and well no one knew and if someone found out before we got married I would be in trouble.

The carriage was luckily still waiting for us and a man came to help Videl inside. As I got in the driver turned to me and gave me a look for being late. When I went inside I sat down and the man across that had just helped Videl is was staring at me. I played with my fingers nervously and cowering under his stare.

Videl reached over and stopped me, "Gohan that's enough. You're making me nervous."

Still trying hard not to make eye contact with the man I looked at the floor. "So who is it," the man finally spoke.

I looked up," Excuse me?"

"Who is it, your mother or your cousin that you are having trouble with?"

"Uh both actually. How did you know?"

The man smiled, "I'm a mind reader, but you don't believe me."

My eyes trailed to Videl who was looking back at me, "Okay."

"So what's the trouble with your cousin? She's with someone…but you don't like that idea do you?"

"Eh, I'd rather not talk about it in front of my uh…fiancée," as I said this I looked over at her and she was giving me a look that let me know I was in trouble.

"Gohan, what is it," She asked as if I was sick.

"I just have a weird family-hey look we're here we better go," I said pushing her out the door.

We left the man sitting in the back of the carriage grinning. If he really was who he said he was then why did he have an interest in seeing me? Must just be some crazy slave who had been out in the desert too long. I think that guy was messed up. But then how did he know? Oh well.

When we got there dad was waiting for us with mom sitting down next to him. He got up but had to help her up to as if she were ninety years old. It was really sad to see her that way and sad that Videl would have to know her that way.

"Dad this is Videl, um, the girl that I'm going to marry," I said.

"I know Gohan. I'm Goku, um, Gohan's dad," Dad said mimicking me and then laughing as he took Videl's hand.

I rolled my eyes, "It's nice to see you're happy today."

Goku nodded and led Videl over to Chichi. Instead of grabbing Videl's hand my mother hugged her as if she had known her forever. It was the first time she had made any sudden movements in a long time. "Videl," my mother said surprising all of us.

"Chichi," my father said.

All of our eyes were on my mother but she still looked at Videl. Dad put his arm around her, "She's fine."

The door opened and my cousin came in with her father. His hand was rested on the small of her back and he was gently pushing her along. It made me sick to think about them together and even though it wasn't her fault I still felt weird about it. It's not right.

"Hello Aunt, uncle, cousin, and um…person," she said giving a little bow to everyone as she faced them individually.

"Her name is Videl and she is my fiancée," I said annoyed that she had forgotten already.

Bra smiled, "Oh."

Vegeta sighed and pushed lightly on her back to urge her forward but she did not budge. My mother was looking at her at first with a sense of knowing and then with hatred. She just stared at Bra for the longest time until Bra noticed and looked away shyly. "Vegeta we should get going."

Vegeta nodded and pushed his young prize away into the crowd. No one knew what to say and were all quiet. But before they completely disappeared we witnessed a haunting event. The dreaded kiss between father and daughter.


	4. Damaged

Chapter 4: Damaged

Bra's POV

You are right there were times when I discussed it with him. No, he never really said much about it. Well there was the thing he said about mistaking me for my mother all the time, but I think I told you that already. Yes ma'am, I was jealous of her. Anyway, he told me that our affair was fine, but not to tell anyone. What's wrong with that? I believed him.

THIS IS A BORDER SORRY ABOUT THAT!

The ride home was quiet and awkward. Moonlight shone through the window lighting up my face. I blushed thinking that Vegeta might be able to see me. He looked at me and looked as if he was lost in thought, must have been thinking about mom.

I sighed and turned to him, "What was she like around you?"

Vegeta's eyes focused on me, "What?"

"I said, 'what was she like.'"

"I don't know. What kind of question is that?"

"Sorry but you are always thinking about her."

He turned away and shook his head, " That's not true."

"Vegeta, you're thinking of her right now. Every time you look at me like that I know you're thinking of her. So why don't you talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. That's enough," he mumbled.

I backed up to the wall but stood my ground on the subject, "What are you hiding?"

"Enough," he said a little louder.

"I need to know my mom, who she really was. You seem to know something I don't. All I remember is her protecting me and telling me that she wanted me to live. I still have no idea what that all means."

"Well you don't need to know, so drop it."

"Dad!"

"Don't call me that," he said grabbing me.

I put my hands in front of my face to blind me of the rage in his eyes, " I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He looked at me for a while and then loosened his grip. I thought he was going to stop so I put my hands down revealing the man in front of me. His face looked calm enough but his hands were still gripping my arms. A smirk crossed his face and he took hold of my waist and pulled me on his lap.

"Why are you afraid of me," he asked pulling me closer and digging his fingers into my waist.

I let out a little cry but it just made the pressure of his fingers more intense," I don't' know." My voice begged him to let go but he just kept going with pleasure. He was pinching me now so hard my body went numb for a minute, all this because I called him dad.

"Do you think I did something to your mother?"

"No," I cried.

He tried to kiss me but I turned away. It didn't make him very happy and as fast as I had got up on his lap I was off in the seat next to him. This was a result of a hard push I had received from the man I thought I loved. I looked back at him ready to cry.

"Don't fuck with me I know what you think. You all think I killed her. Why would I kill her when I picked her," he continued out the window.

I gathered my thoughts, "Vegeta, I didn't think you killed her." My hand rested on his shoulder to reassure him.

"What difference does it make what you think," he mumbled.

"Well I don't know. I was wondering though, can I have the note she wrote me? I've been wanting it for a while."

He didn't say anything for a moment so I waited. Turning around to look at me he replied, "No."

"But it's mine."

"Don't argue with me!"

"She wrote it for me."

"You don't need to see it."

"She's my mom."

"She's my wife and I decide what she does and gives out. No you can't have it now shut up."

I looked out the window," Why can't you talk about her?"

"Because I'm not going to talk about that weakness in me."

"Weakness? She was your wife!"

"That's enough. I've had it just shut up and leave me alone."

He turned and kept looking out the window. I watched him for a second and then turned back to the outside world. How could he call my mother weak? It didn't make any sense I thought he loved her. At least I remember her leaving me to go to his room all the time. She always told me that that's what Daddy wanted so I naturally assumed that he wanted her.

When I got home I sat in my room and wondered what was going on. Apparently I was starting to see some truth but the more I saw that more I wanted a lie. I got up to look through my mom's things and felt a sharp pain in my sides. I lifted up my dress to see pink gashes where Vegeta had pinched me.

A/N; sorry this took so long I just want you to know I am still writing I have like one more chapter done and I'm working on six so it's just a matter of finding typing time.


	5. Misery

Chapter 5: Misery

Maron's Pov

Bra was my friend since I was like three. She mentioned me? Well she would, she told me everything, poor girl losing her mother like that. No, I did not know her mother personally I had just seen her walking around the house when I was younger. When I did see her she seemed really blank like she was a walking puppet. Nope never said a to me. Her father? Um nope never said anything about that. How did you know about that? Yes I admit she did tell me but what can I say about it?

It was a horrible day the day I came to Bra's house to see her. Not only for me but the weather was horrid also. The clouds were out and black as night it was almost like we were having an eclipse. The air hung heavy in the air and I sat in the back of the carriage fanning the humid air off me. Even the paper fan in my hand was not enough to take away the hot feeling on my body.

The driver, that Bra sent to me, keep staring back at me. He would turn his slimy looking neck in my direction and I would look away quickly as if I didn't notice. The guy was creepy and when I finally looked him in the eye he gave me a big grin and I saw a couple of his teeth were missing. I gave a half disgusted smile back and he finally looked back to the sand. Creepy!

He drops me off after an hour and Bra's big mansion. It's quite like ours in the structure but something about it doesn't feel right. Something about Bra doesn't seem right since her mother died but I can't quite put my finger on it. She seems to feel a dark feeling when she goes to her relative's house like someone had died and was being kept alive by a deep secret. That's how I feel.

A servant greets me at the door before I can even knock. Her eyes are to the floor to show her respect for me. This is something that Bra picked up from her father and ha my servants do it all the time. My mother doesn't want them to because she says they are as much a person as we are. Although this is true they have to do it when Bra's around or she gets upset.

As I was saying, a servant greeted me and led me to a room to wait for Bra. "Wait here, she's with someone right now," the servant said closing the door. How could she be with someone? She didn't even get out so she didn't know anyone but me. But she did tell me to come today so I hoped she hadn't forgotten.

The servant left the room leaving me alone to wait. At first it was okay to wait but I got really tired of waiting on her. What was she doing?

I tired to entertain myself by looking around the room to see what I could find. The room seemed dark because of the lack of windows and color. It was a dark shade of red but it almost looked musty. Really I didn't think that this room belonged to Bra it looked like a guest room. Like one of those rooms royal people bring another leader to compromise.

As I was trying to entertain myself I heard voices outside the door. The man's voice that I heard was scolding and mean, "You made her wait there? Why?"

"She's with someone in her room and he's not in there so I figured she could wait there. I didn't want to kick her out," the woman replied.

"Why do you think he's not in there? Really you girls are useless. Get her out of there and put her in the hall or something. Do not ever let anyone in there unless Vegeta says you got it?"

"Yes sir," the woman whispered.

I ran back to my chair and sat like I hadn't moved since she put me there. The door clicked open and the servant appeared in the doorway. A warm smile crossed her face as she moved into the room. She looked very shy like a little girl because she was staring at the floor. "Please come this way," the woman said pointing out the door.

"Oh," I said like I had made the mistake," This way?"

She bowed her head as I passed," yes ma'am."

Her hand rested on the door still and when she pushed it open it was almost as if you were going to see something fantastic on the other side. I walked into the hall and leaned against the wall waiting for a signal to move. People passed by like mad but no one ever said anything to or about me.

Minutes passed slowly but the door to one of the rooms finally opened. It was Bra who came out and she looked a little upset. The smile she wore looked fake and rehearsed. I looked at her puzzled at her presentation for a minute and then I returned her smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Aren't you happy to see me," she said looking at the floor.

"Yes I am happy to see you. Oh what took you so long?"

She ran her fingers through a chunk of her hair nervously," I was with someone. Didn't they tell you that?"

"Yeah they did. Hey let's go to your room."

"Oh no! I can't, let's go to um…the river."

It took her a while to warm up to me. I felt as if I was intruding on her life. It really didn't make any sense. I was her best friend since we were three and she is afraid to tell me something. We have always understood each other but right now I didn't' understand her.

We went swimming in the pool and I was hoping it would take her mind off whatever was bothering her. She warmed up and played a little in the water, pulling her dress up high as the water came up. Then I saw it, the sole evidence that something was not right and it was that day that I would know what you have asked me about, what everyone wants to know. The telltale bruise on her inner thigh that I got a glimpse of nearly threw me off my feet.

"What is that?"

"What," she said knowing exactly what I meant.

"That bruise," I whispered, "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing really," she let her dress got back into the water and she drug herself to the floor.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Well it is. Please don't ask me, I can't tell I promised I wouldn't. You don't want to know what I know."

"Did someone hurt you? Did you see something your dad didn't want you to?"

"No."

"Then what," I grabbed her hands so she could cover her face.

She was crying now," If I tell you, you can't tell anyone."

"Who would I tell?"

"Promise me!"

"Okay, I promise."

After she told me I felt really uncomfortable. Things changed between us that day and nothing has ever been the same. I support her with all my heart but my heart was not ready to handle the knowledge I had just learned. That is why I cannot talk about it anymore.


	6. I know

Chapter 6: I know

Goku's POV

Chichi seemed to be getting a little better since she met Gohan's fiancée. I think that she is sad that Gohan is barely home anymore. When he does come he doesn't talk to anyone much, not even me. The kids, I know, are a little afraid of their mother since she hasn't talked since her sister passed.

It was a sad time when she passed away. Chichi was hysterical for a week and the out of nowhere there was nothing. No sound came from her, she was dead to everyone in the family except me. I stayed by her and I will continue to.

Really it wasn't as if the kids hated her and never talked to her, far from it in fact. Gohan and I talked to her all the time to try to get her to snap out of it. Then Gohan met Videl and he started leaving more often. I was left alone a lot to take car of my wife. Our nine-year old son didn't know what was going on so he played by himself.

It's not that I mind taking care of her it's just that I never took care of anyone like that, nor did I think I would. To be honest though, I blinded myself with hope but what else could I do. There really isn't anything left for us, only hope.

Chichi seemed reasonably normal today. She smiled at me when I came back to the room to pick her up. I slid my hands under her body and pulled her up to me. Her arms moved themselves around my neck and gripped it tight. I look down at my beautiful wife in my arms and take her away. We go in the bath together and she clings to me. She looks up at me again when I squeeze her arm and she smiles. These are the times I miss and these are the moments I hold close, they make me believe that there is hope.

Sometimes it's different, the days that are bad are bad. On days like that I think she might be better off without me. I wonder what would happen if she never met me. The truth is I don't know where I would be without her. I wish I could tell her that I miss her but I love her and I always will. Please don't die on me, don't go.


	7. Half Jack

Chapter 7: Half Jack

Trunks' POV

No, I didn't know about my sister at first. I found out at my cousins birthday party. Nobody really told me, I guess I just caught on.

BORDER

It really bothered me that my mom was so upset with me when I was with my sister. After I really thought about it I got upset too. Before I realized it was wrong I was becoming more and more like my father. I remember him taking me as a kid but I never thought much about it. He was never nice to me but he was mostly mean to my mother. At first it hurt me to see him be so mean but eventually all feeling was numbed and I became him.

What hurt the most was what my mother did. When I first found out what she did to me I was so angry with her. I hated her for trying to kill me. I hated her for making my father angry but mostly I hated her for being.

The outside world seemed so much more understanding than my home. All my house stood for was sin and hate. I stayed at my uncle's house for a while. No one in that house was ever mentally there. I mean, you could see them but you couldn't feel them. It was hard to watch my aunt fade into nothing, so I left.

Next I went to another country and things seemed even better there. That is where I met my wife the beautiful princess that was even more forbidden than my family history. Although the journey to her hand was hard I finally got it, and where she was I stayed.

We were and are happy with the way we live. Though we have no children her father accepts us and does not push her to the decision. Sometimes it's hard to think of her as a mother because I always imagine mine. The last thing I want is for her to end up like my mother. She still doesn't understand because I won't talk about it with her.

Now I am making my way to my aunt's house alone, it is my cousin's birthday and he is nine years old. The boat I take over is small and only has few passengers on board. Another man is on besides the crew and I. I spent most of my time on the deck watching the water go by slowly.

"Thinking of jumping, boy," the man said from behind me.

I turned," Excuse me?"

"I'm just messing with you. Hey you look familiar."

"I've never seen you, are you sure you're thinking of me and not someone else?"

"I know your father, you're Vegeta's son."

"My father? Well yes I am his son but I'd rather not talk about him."

"Dark past I know. Things seem to be getting better right? Last time I saw him was a month ago, seemed pretty close to your mother. She still looks so young, I'm surprised."

I looked up at him puzzled, "Sir, with all due respect, my mother has been dead for two years now. Are you sure you saw her?"

"I'm sure," he said nodding.

"You couldn't have. Anyway I told you I'd rather not talk about it. Please, I'm trying to forget."

"But you're headed home aren't you?"

"Actually no, I'm going to see my cousin, his birthday is coming up and I was invited to the party."

He nodded," Tell your father I said hello."

"Sir, I'd rather not talk to my father, I'm pretty upset with him," I was getting irritated.

"Well you can't run from yourself. You'll always be a part of him or rather he'll be a part of you," he said as he walked away.

"Thanks for reminding me," I mumbled.

The last thing I wanted was to remember my father. I was hoping to go to my aunt's house in high spirits but that was shot down, by the man who's name slipped my mind. It didn't matter what his name was anyway, he had just brought down my whole day, maybe even week. Yes, my dad would be there but no I was not going to talk to him. Although I was curious who the girl he was with was I didn't dwell on it. The boat continued and I continued to try and push my father away from my thoughts.

As soon as I came in the door I could feel the past catch up to me. Memories hit me like a train in my mind and I felt the happiness drain from me. My uncle, Goku, met me at the door as soon as I came in. "Hello Trunks," he said holding my aunt's waist to support her, "How was your trip?"

"Uh good. I met some odd people but it was okay. Where's Goten?"

Goku smiled, "In his room. I think he'll be down soon, he's really excited."

I smiled and nodded trying to think of something else to say, "Gohan?"

"Oh he's coming I think."

Goku eventually showed me in the living room and made me sit down. I tried to avoid looking at the pitiful mass in his arms that I would, in the recent past, have called my aunt. No matter what I did I couldn't help but make eye contact with her. Those gloomy eyes knew what had happened and what I had done and there was no way to hide from her anymore. My uncle seemed confused as to what was wrong with me but I vowed not to tell him. It would only make things worse.

It was an hour before the door finally opened revealing another guest. My sister came rushing in and she wrapped her arms around me, "Hey Trunks how are you?"

"Uh, Bra? I'm fine. Why are you so happy? Where's dad?"

Why shouldn't I be happy? Vegeta's coming," she said the last sentence shyly, like a secret.

Right on cue the tyrant come through the doorway and into the room. His eyes are focused only on my young sister and everyone else is just a piece of forgotten furniture. But my sister plays his game, she gets up and walks into his arms putting them around her shoulders. He doesn't seem to notice what she had done and at that moment I didn't' know who was manipulating who.

Thankfully Gohan and Videl came to break the awkward moment. They looked a little upset themselves and everyone turned their attention to them. Gohan forced a smile at his family and sat his fiancée down on a chair. Chichi seemed most interested in her.

"What's wrong Gohan," Goku said as his wife pushed out of his arms.

Gohan shook his head," I don't wan to talk about it. Where's Goten?"

Chichi leaned over to Videl," What is it?"

The words startled everyone by the way they were pushed out. I hadn't heard my aunt speak in so long I forgot what she sounded like.

"What is what," Videl asked softly.

"Something's wrong," Chichi said and then slammed back up against her husband like a hiding child.

"It's okay Chichi," Goku whispered.

Goten walks in the room cheerful as ever and immediately demands our attention. He gets down the stairs and climbs on a table standing high and proud and announces to everyone that he is here. Now we all know that it's Goten's birthday.

It was very awkward the whole time I was there. I kept looking back at my sister thinking, 'How could she do this'. The truth was that even though I had done stuff with my sister I was discussed and appalled that she was, well, hanging all over him. Worst of all he wanted her to. He was betraying my mother with her own daughter. Not only that but this man was half of me.


	8. Harm of Will

Harm of Will

Bra's POV

We left the Goku's house pretty early. It didn't seem like anyone was happy to see us anyway. Trunks decided to come stay with us for the night so he followed us out. Vegeta didn't seem too happy about Trunks visiting, he kept me close to him, but not too close. I wanted to do something but I knew Vegeta's rules with me.

Trunks stared out the window nervously. I tried not to look like I felt out of place and awkward, I didn't want him to feel that way. Vegeta said nothing; he just looked out the window like Trunks did.

As soon as we arrived home I headed up to my room to get ready. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I had to be ready in case plans were kept. My servant was waiting in my room for me, she had prepped my clothes and bath like she always did. I started to take my clothes off but I heard a voice behind me.

"Please excuse us," It was Trunks. The door shut and he stepped closer to me.

"Trunks it's a little late to mess around now, don't you think," I laughed.

He stepped closer into me, next to my ear, "Bra what are you doing?"

I laughed, "I am getting ready to take a bath."

"Why?"

"Because I like to be clean."

He grabbed my arm and flipped me around. The violence in his actions scared me and struck a chord deep in my stomach. "Bra," he searched my eyes and spoke slowly, "What are you doing."

I felt a sickness rising from my stomach, a combination of lust and fear swirling around in my gut. He was close to me. He had never acted like this before, never been violent with anyone or demanding even. I resumed undressing to challenge his next move, "I am taking a bath, brother, because I like to be clean and I want to relax."

I didn't wait for him to respond, I turned around and headed for the tub. "Bra," something changed in his voice. Sorrow chocked his words, "What are you doing? What about mom? How could you?"

"Mom's dead," I mumbled, " I haven't done anything wrong, you don't know what you're talking about."

"What about me," his words stopped me. He loved me before he got married. He had loved me for a long time, but never admitted it.

I opened my mouth but could not cough anything up. All I could do was look at him. His blue eyes searched mine in the most accusing way but with some sort of innocence behind them, something mine did not have.

"You're married."

"Come stay with me."

"No! You think I want to live with your happy family? You think you are saving me? I want to stay. I belong here, I am not happy."

"If you aren't happy you need to get out."

I need to stay. I will be worse of somewhere else. And," I cut myself off.

"What? And What?"

"He needs me here."

This made him lose it, "What! You can't possibly believe that! You think he loves you? He's fucked up Bra! He misses mom and you just happen to look a hell of a lot like her. He doesn't love you."

"I know that! I loved you, but you went off with someone else. Vegeta and I-"

"Dad! Call him fucking Dad!"

"WE need each other."

"Bra, please," He came closer again and took me into his arms, "I had no choice but to go with someone else. I love you and I care about you. I can't live with myself knowing I let this go on."

It felt so good to be back in his arms, I hardly listened to what he had to say. His breath on my neck made me wish he would kiss me. He took off after having an intimate encounter with me. He thought there was something wrong with him, something wrong with me. Mom found us together and her reaction startled both of us and changed Trunks' mind about me.

I lifted my head to look him in the eyes again. So much pain and regret behind them. I knew he loved his wife but he loved me too. "Trunks," I lowered his head to mine and kissed him, "I love you too," we continued kissing, he didn't try to fight his feelings. I tried to speak again but he kept my mouth on his. He was grabbing for my legs desperately to lift me up to him. My body felt warm, I enjoyed the passion in his movements, but I pulled away from him. "It's over Trunks."

He stared at me panting slightly. A big sigh came from his lips, "I know."

He lowered me to the ground and turned to walk out of the room. I watched him go and remembered him. The truth was I didn't want to stop him, didn't want to push him away, but Vegeta and I needed each other more. There was no place for us, we had both lost something that would never come back.

A/N: I'm writing again, check out my profile.


	9. Will you Remember?

Will You Remember

Goku's POV

Chichi lay propped up against my chest. My arms around her waist hold her close to me. She surprised me at the party I almost thought I was hearing things when she spoke. I guess she surprised everyone. I felt a little bad for Videl since she didn't know how to react to this woman who hadn't said a word in so long.

I lifted one of my hands off her waist to stroke her hair. She turned to look at me and smiled. She was beautiful. I smiled back at her and ran my hand down her hair. Nothing that has happened is her fault, it barely has anything to do with her really, but she is the one who has suffered the most. Sometimes I look at Vegeta and feel a rage build up that I never thought I had. It's really not his fault either, but I wish there was someone to blame.

There was no doubt in my mind that something was going on between Vegeta and his daughter, but I tried to stay out of it. I didn't want him in my family anymore and as much as I liked Trunks, I didn't want anything to do with his family either. It was too hard to think that this family had something to do with my wife's state. None of them seemed to be affected. I used to think that nothing could make me cry but seeing Chichi like this is beyond painful, there is nothing I can do.

Chichi begins to hum under my hand. I stopped or a second to listen and make sure I was hearing right. She wasn't talking, but she was doing something. I kissed the back of her head and rocked back and forth with her in my arms. Silence has become normal but unwanted and everyday is silence it seems. In my head I imagine her turning around to face me, "Goku I love you." "I love you too," I would respond.

I felt her stirring in my lap and looked down at her. She was turning toward me but I froze I shock wondering if I hadn't imagined her saying that.

"Chichi, are you okay," was all I managed before she pressed her lips against mine. Her hair fell past her shoulders and rested on my chest. I was in shock again maybe she was getting better. We hadn't done anything in a while, it didn't bother me it just added to the shock when she kissed me.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her close against me, "Chichi, I love you so much. Please be okay. I'll do anything for you just don't leave me." I felt her grip tighten on me and she moved even closer into my body.

"I love you, too."


End file.
